Special Assingment Big Apple
by Not Knowing
Summary: Lee and Amanda are given an assingment to become tourists in New York Ciry for a month. the share an apartment, cab rides, tourist experiences and even a bedroom. Will sparks start to fly between the number one team at the agency? Read to find out !


Scarecrow and Mrs King The Big Apple

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sadly even though I probably know more about the show then the people at warner brothers that created it. O yea the McCormick case along with the current one are my inventions! (If any characters are mine I'll let you know)

Warning: May contain spoilers!

Chapter One New assignment

Lee and Amanda were called into Billy's office after they finished a case. _I wonder what we did wrong this time? It can't be paperwork Amanda took care of it this time._ Billy "Nice job on the McCormick case and before you say you deserve a rest Scarecrow, you do because you've been working like madmen for the last three weeks to rap up that case. I have an assignment for the two of you that's leisurely."

Amanda "Sure Mr Melrose, anything you need us to do."

Lee "Hold on Amanda. Billy what are you trying to con us into and the truth nor your cover up to get us to do it."

Billy " Nothing Scarecrow. You could do this one in your sleep. You'll be working for about an hour one day but you have to be there for a while."

Amanda "Sir, where exactly is "there" and what do we have to do?"

Billy "Well you'll be staying in New York City for a month. Your cover it two friends who wanted to see the city together. You'll see the sight and act like tourists. The agency will be giving you an allowance of three hundred dollars a day. On your last night you'll go out to dinner at Salvi's restaurant and someone will "kidnap" both of you. They will give you a package and drop you off back at your apartment door. All you do is bring the package back here. Now before you say why couldn't you just go that night it's because these people will be watching you and this is their criteria. The only way to get this package and we need it. I want the two of you on it. You've been working twenty -four hours a day to finish the last case and I can't have two of my top agents burning out. We can't give vacation time at the moment and this is as close as the real thing that I can give you."

Lee looked at Amanda and said "I'm game if you are."

"When do we leave Mr Melrose?"

✵ ✵

Amanda and Lee were on airplane headed to New York City. They had been given an allowance of five hundred dollars a day for food, sightseeing, and whatever else they saw fit for. Amanda was talking to Lee. "I've never been to New York let alone the city. This is going to be so exciting! Lee have you ever been to New York City?"

Lee groaning because it was early in the morning and he was trying to sleep replied "Yes Amanda, I've been to the city before. I've seen all of the sights and would really appreciate dedicating the hour on the plane to sleeping."

Amanda looked disappointed and hurt. "Oh, I'll just read my book then."

Lee realized he had hurt Amanda by the tone of her voice but it was way to early in the morning and he isn't a morning person at all and she knows that. I'll make it up to her later he thought as he fell asleep.

✵ ✵

"Lee, Lee wake up we're about to land."

"Ugg Amanda I'm awake."

The plane landed and the got off. The reached the baggage claim and picked up their luggage.

✵ ✵

In the cab ride from the airport in Brooklyn to the Upper East Side in Manhattan, Amanda was staring wide eyed at all the differences.

Lee knowing he needed to make up for this morning thought taking Amanda out to a nice dinner would do and he knew just the place. "Hey, Amanda what do you say we go out to dinner tonight to make up for my bad morning behavior on the plane."

"I guess but where are we going to go? We don't know any places."

"Leave that to me." he said with a secretive smile.

"Lee Stetson what are you planning? Where are we going to eat? We have no idea what will be open."

"Just trust me Amanda!"

✵ ✵

At The Apartment

"Wow Lee this apartment is amazing!" Amanda said completely stunned.

"The agency takes care of a lot so they can pull favors when they need to."

Amanda walked around the apartment to find the kitchen with all the necessary appliances plus more. The livingroom with a sofa, love seat, recliner, full entertainment system, a coffee table and two end tables. The dinning room was gorgeous. A table with a glass top and a black marble rim sat in the center, four chair sat around the table along with a small marble bar with elegant dishes inside. Amanda walked down a hall to find a closet with clean linens and the bathroom.

Amanda walked in the bathroom and let out a gasp. It was larger then any bathroom she had ever seen. There was a walk in shower and a tub that two people could easily fit into comfortably along with a toilet, sink and closet. When Amanda finally got over her initial shock she noticed a door on the other side of the bathroom and walked through it to find the bedroom. There was a large bed with a light green comforter with small spring flower embroidered in it. The dressers, vanity and night tables were a light shade of oak. The large reading chair matched the light green comforter. The carpet and walls were a cream color. There was also a large walk in closet and a door to a small balcony that overlooked the city.

Amanda walked back to the living room to find Lee sitting on the sofa reading the New York Times he picked up from the little convenient store in the lobby. "Lee I have a question."

Lee looked up from his paper waiting for Amanda to ask her question. "Is this really where we will be staying for the next month, all of June?"

Lee chuckled and responded "Yes Amanda, we'll be staying in this apartment. That reminds me did you bring evening clothes with you?"

"No, why would I bring evening clothes? Why do I need them?"

"I told you we are going out to a nice restaurant tonight. Since you don't have any with you I guess we are going shopping. I think I know a store that will have just what we are looking for and I think you'll enjoy shopping there."

✵ ✵

Macy's Department Store In Herald Square

"Lee this is where we are going shopping? This is the original Macy's. Mother would love this."

"Amanda calm down it's only a department store. I'm going to look around for a while, you go find something to wear for tonight and I'll meet you at the front door in an hour."

"Okay see you in an hour. Wait, what are you going to do for an hour, you hate shopping?"

"Oh, I think I can find a way to occupy myself for an hour." He said with another secretive smile/

"Alright"

Amanda walked up the stairs to the women's department and looked around when an attendant came over and said "Can I help you with anything miss?"

"Yes, I am looking for an evening dress."

"I think I know a dress that you would love."

The attendant had Amanda try on an amazing dress that was conservative but enough skin was showing to catch any man's attention within a mile. The dress was made of a crimson shimmery satin. The bodice was tight fitting to show off her curves while the skirt was loose and allowed Amanda to walk comfortably. The skirt also had diagonal ruffles making it seem as if the dress was layered. Amanda looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She thought she looked amazing and more importantly she knew Lee would think she looked amazing.

"I'll take it. I'm going to change then go to the shoe department to find a pair of shoes to go with this dress."

"Well, there is a pair that goes with this particular dress that I can show you if you would like."

"That would be lovely thank you."

On the way tot eh shoe department Amanda saw a beautiful midnight blue dress with a strap around the neck to hold it up, that she thought was also beautiful."

✵ ✵

Meanwhile in the jewelry department in Macy's Lee was looking at a silver locket in the shape of a heart. He wanted to get Amanda something nice to go with her outfit. He forgot to tell her to pack evening clothes just in case. He didn't know exactly why he wanted to get her a necklace but it seemed like the right thing. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I would like to buy the locket right there please." He said as he pointed to it behind the glass in the jewelry counter.

"Would you like to have it engraved? We can go it right here."

"Yes." Lee said and told the attendant what to engrave on the back.

Ten minutes later Lee was walking away from the jewelry counter with a little blue box wrapped with a white ribbon that help the beautiful silver heart locket with a special little message on it.

✵ ✵

Amanda and Lee met each other at the front door as planned. Amanda with two boxes under her arm, one with her dress and one with her shoes said "I bought a dress and a pair of shoes."

Lee looked up and asked "Ready to go then?"

"Yes I am. So how did you spend you hour"

"I found a way. Let's go back to the apartment, I want to get some sleep before we go out tonight."

Note From The Author: I hope you liked it. I know it's a long first chapter but I'm already working on the next chapter I'll post it when I'm done with it."


End file.
